What if the Weasleys and Potters are dark and evil?
by Reshma Harrison
Summary: Title says the story. Read by yourself.


**Author's Note :** I was tired and I was just lying down with my face pressed against my pillow, when I thought how the hell my muggle parents are going to accept my wizard boyfriend (a Weasley, you can write your guess in the review). Another crazy thought came into my mind what if my parents think they are dark and evil?. Which led to an even more crazier and darker idea, what if the Weasleys and Potters are dark and pureblood supremists while Malfoys and Black are blood traitors. So, everyone who supports the dark in the book supports the light and vice versa. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction please don't Avada Kedavra me! I know it is a crazy idea but, hey! I am a crazy bitch! Don't like...don't read!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I do then Voldemort would have worked at Honeydukes wearing a pink apron.

 **Chapter One** **Introducing the Weasleys.**

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning in the city Ottery St. Catchpole. The cold wind blew as the sun rose and the birds chipped happily. Mothers and Fathers were scolding their children for playing outside at such early hours. Overall it was a normal morning... except for few.

A scream ripped inside the mansion perched atop a small hill. It was an isolated mansion and one that had an exterior appereance warning people to stay awat from for it wizards darker than pitch and witches crazy from that place for it belonged to the infamous Weasleys.

The said scream belonged to a eighteen year old girl who laid on the floor crying and withering in pain. A short plump witch towered over her. Her silk black satin robes are perfect . Her red hair shined but her blue eyes were ice cold with a maniacal happiness cleaning in them. She let out a cackle of delight as the girl sobbed. She raised her wand and said in a mocking tone, 'Again!'.

The girl sobbed and whispered, 'I am Hermione Grang-' she was cut off as the women- Molly Weasley- yelled in a high pitched tone, 'Crucio!!!'

"What did I tell you? You filthy little Mudblood!! Crucio! You. Are. The. Daughter. Of. Augustus. And. Ariadne. PREWETT!!! CRUCIO!!!!! YOU ARE NOT THE DAUGHTER OF SOME MUGGLE FLITH!!! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO' she screamed at the top of her voice and Hermione gave a choked sob and passed out which made Molly collapse into a fit of giggles.

'Mother you are killing her' a voice said behind her.

She whirled around and found her sixth son, Ronald Weasley, leaning against a pillar. She gave a cackle of delight and approached him.

'Killing her? Don't tell me she is one those stupid bimbos Ronald! I was just playing with her! She is learning her place slowly and I was discipling her dear. It will help her learn quickly honey. Don't worry your sisters-in-law' she said that word in a triumphant voice 'were slower than her but look at them now'.

He nodded and snapped his fingers. A house elf in a very dirty pillowcase appeared in front of him.

'Twilly wants to serve master and mistress Weasley' she said eagerly.

"Twilly bring Hermione her breakfast. Take her back to the dungeons and treat her wounds" the house elf nodded and disappeared.

Molly took her son's hand and they walked away for breakfast.

It so happens sometimes whenever one of the Weasleys fell in love with a muggleborn, the poor girl is tortured into insanity ( insane like bellatrix ) and they were made to believe themselves as purebloods.

Last spring the Weasley twins brought their muggleborn girlfriends Caroline and Angelina to their mother Molly. They were locked away into the dungeons for six months and were tortured on a daily basis. Sometimes Molly's husband Arthur will lend a hand in their torture. Caroline was the first to break under the pressure. When she was convinced that she was a pureblood Molly let her and Fred out to raid a muggle town.

At dusk, they returned with Caroline laughing and giggling. She went to her chamber laughing and shrieking like a Banshee. Fred with a sadistic grin said that she had tortured four muggles till she was bored and killed them. After which she burned two 'mudbloods' alive. He told her that she literally begged to kill them all by herself and he was having trouble saying no to her. He didn't want to miss the fun afterall. He finally had just 12 muggle children to whom he force feeded Ton Tongue toffee. They were choked to death by their own tongues. They burned the whole village before disapparating.

A few weeks later Angelina gave up and she and George killed her family together. Angelina was disgusted at her parents for tainting her blood and said she'd rather be a pureblood by killing them than being a mudblood by sparing them. She became just as twisted as Caroline, if not worse. She ripped her aunt into pieces in front of her mom. Molly told them that she was very proud of them. That they proved themselves as true witches.

A week later they were married off.

Two months later Ronald came home with his muggleborn girlfriend, Hermione, and that's how she ended up being tortured.

 **Author's Note :** I wrote about all of the Weasley family members. Their life and all the stuff. The only thing is that they ended a lot more twisted and dark than I had originally planned. Anyways, please tell me if I should update the second part about the Weasleys or if this fanfiction has sickened you already. Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
